Stopping Power
Stopping Power is a Tier Two perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It also appears as a perk in Chaos Mode of Call of Duty: Ghosts, a Throwback Basic Training in Call of Duty: WWII, and a Field Upgrade in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Stopping Power increases the damage dealt by bullets fired from primary or secondary weapons by 40%. Overview The Juggernaut perk, featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, cancels out Stopping Power completely. Stopping Power does not affect the damage caused by explosives; the power of such weapons is increased by Sonic Boom in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Fireworks in Call of Duty: World at War, and Danger Close in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there are no permanently effective perks which cancel out Stopping Power. In Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) and Call of Duty: WWII, it functions the same as it does in other games. The perk also has little effect in Hardcore, as player health is reduced to 30. Because many weapons become capable of one-shot kills, very few benefit from Stopping Power. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Stopping Power is available by default as the first Tier 2 perk available. It is very popular with the M16A4 and most sniper rifles as it makes them usually pull off a one-shot or one-burst kill, increasing their effectiveness. It is also the most commonly used perk in the game because of its direct effect in combat. However, it is not advisable for use with shotguns, as they are already very powerful within their range without it. Stopping Power is also more ammunition efficient, as it decreases the number of shots required to kill a target. Stopping Power also makes it easier to kill with weapons that have high recoil: because less time is required to kill, the recoil will not have affected a player's aim as much before the enemy is put down. Note, however, that the perk does not change bullet effectiveness against helicopters, so the same number of shots are required regardless. Old School Mode Stopping Power appears in Old School Mode as one of the 6 perks available. * Bloc - Found directly in front of the courtyard statue. * Chinatown - Found behind the video store, in the parking lot, near the Frag Grenade and the G36C. * Crash/Winter Crash - Found underneath the canopy building south of the crashed helicopter, next to the M1014. * Creek - Found in the center of the ditch that runs through the map. * District - Found in the market at the center of the map. * Downpour/Daybreak - Found in front of the eastern building with the mounted M249 SAW. * Killhouse - Found underneath the M60E4, under the tower. * Overgrown - Found in the middle of the riverbed. * Pipeline - Found on the train platform at the northern edge of the map, next to the AK-47. * Strike - Found inside the cafe across the road from the statue, near the RPD. Gallery Stopping Power Model MWR.png|The model of the perk in Create-a-Class. Call of Duty: World at War Stopping Power is completely unchanged from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is very effective when combined with rifles and bolt action rifles. When used on any bolt action rifle, one shot can kill an enemy if it hits them in the stomach or above, excluding arms, with or without a Sniper Scope. The perk also has some limited effect on the M2 Flamethrower, despite the stated effect of the perk being an increase to bullet damage. Call of Duty: World at War is the only Call of Duty game in which Stopping Power is more useful in Hardcore game modes. The MP40, which is one of the best weapons in the game for Hardcore because it has low recoil, a fairly low rate of fire for ammunition consumption, and is likely a two shot kill, becomes very effective when used with Stopping Power because it becomes a one shot kill at any range. The PPSh-41, which is somewhat underpowered in Hardcore because it kills in two to three shots depending on range instead of one or two like other guns, becomes extremely potent with Stopping Power, which makes it a one to two shot kill with a very high rate of fire and low recoil. The FG42, which is already very effective in Hardcore due to its mobility, low recoil, high rate of fire, and fairly long one shot kill range, becomes a one shot kill at any range with Stopping Power. These are the only three weapons in the game that ostensibly benefit from Stopping Power in Hardcore. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Stopping Power makes its return again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has the exact same effect as it has in Call of Duty 4 at an increase in damage of 40%. It again is found in the second tier and is unlocked from Level 4 online. It has an almost identical icon from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, except for the brighter background color. The Pro version of Stopping Power is unlocked after achieving 250 kills with a class using Stopping Power. It gives the user increased damage against enemy killstreak vehicles, such as Harriers. The Pro perk affects all weapons when firing on air support, including launchers like the RPG-7 or AT4-HS. With Stopping Power Pro, a single RPG can reduce a Harrier's health to the point that only a few more bullets will finish it off. This damage increase from the Pro perk can make shooting down UAVs and Counter-UAVs much easier. Using Stopping Power in conjunction with a silencer attachment on sniper rifles or LMGs will, for all intents and purposes, negate the silencer's effect on the weapon's damage. The silencer attachment reduces weapon damage, while Stopping Power effectively brings it back up to normal levels. This is especially effective when playing in Hardcore modes with weapons which have a base damage of 30, such as the M240, as they will retain the ability to kill enemies with one bullet. In Hardcore game modes, using Stopping Power will make the Vector a one hit kill at close range, and make the USP .45 and M9 a one hit kill at all ranges. It also makes all weapons with a minimum damage of 20, such as the ACR or M4A1, a one hit kill headshot at all ranges. Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Stopping Power is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops DS and works in the same manner as other games. It increases bullet damage by 40%, and is canceled out by the Body Armor perk. Call of Duty: Ghosts Stopping Power appears briefly in Ghosts in Chaos Mode. It increases bullet damage, and is awarded to players at a multiplier of 60. Call of Duty: WWII Stopping Power is featured in Call of Duty: WWII as a Basic Training limited to be used in the Throwback Moshpit. It increases the damage of the user's ballistic weapons. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Stopping Power returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the Stopping Power Rounds Field Upgrade which loads the user's current weapon with a single magazine of special, high-caliber ammunition that deals double damage compared to normal ammunition, allowing weapons such as Oden and .50 GS to deliver 1-shot kills to the chest. This is shown by the change in color of the player's crosshairs and current ammo from white to orange. It is unlocked at level 19. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: WWII Basic Trainings Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Field Upgrades